Surrey Surreal's Strawberry Jam
by SimpleAnthology
Summary: Running out of his favorite jam leads Severus Snape to one magical little boy. Not only does his life get changed but the disposition of his future is dramatically altered. Adventure, intrigue, and some light meddling will change his fate and his outlook on the mundane life he once led. (Severitus)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry I've been missing for a bit. Got busy with school and work but I'm back. Make note that the I'm going to take down all the chapters and rewrite them. Down below is new content. Peace.

* * *

He stares soberly at the yellow stained ceiling and for a moment, just so faintly, he thinks of painting over it. His gaze traces over the curling swirls, and Severus glances over sharply to the half opened window when sharp pecking cuts through the silence of the still, humid room. He groans loudly and abruptly as he pushes himself up, startling the tawny speckled owl. It angirly hoots at him and he glares back in answer; he quickly grabs the letter, flicks a nut at her, and watches her as she flies away in a flurry of flustered wings.

Severus slams the window and flinches when the sharp _clang_ sends a sharp jolt of pain though his temple; the sealed letter lies forgotten on the window ledge as he throws himself back into his cooling bed and burrows his head into the damp pillow. It's difficult to fall asleep - the weather is disgustingly set against him and any peace of life that he hopes to one day maintain.

Still, he pushes his head further into the pillow and hopes, to any higher power out there, that it suffocates him. Shit. Okay, he can't.

The room is stiflingly hot. Humid air coyly touches the corners of the dark room and eventually makes their lazy way across his warm and sweat damp back. He knows by now his hair must be matted down due to the wet heat and a persistent drop of sweat trickles down his back and in a huff of irritation, he blearily opens his eye so that only a black slit shows.

Severus contemplates laying in another hour but the sharp pain in his stomach and impending loss of bladder forces him to the restroom where he blearily does his daily ablutions. He throws on his tattered robe - he knows he needs to replace it, thank you, and trecks down the creaking stairs.

His kitchenette is spotless. Aside from the odd orange theme, but decidedly enough, he has neither the time or care to change it. Orange fridge, orange microwave, and orange stove. Really, not the most original but good old Eileen made it work.

Severus starts the brew and as the coffee is being made, he slowly makes his way through making his breakfast. Toasted bread, one grapefruit, and …

"No, no," he hisses into the empty jam jar. The jam was out. _Absolutely no_ t, he thought vehemently. He quickly sorts through his cabinet and to his absolute dismay, there seems to be a shortage of jam.

What an absolute disaster. Severus knows he's being dramatic but to run out of Surrey's finest jam was strife against the happiness of Severus Snape.

Preposterous. He can't just eat dry toast. He hurries upstairs, changes for the day and apparates off his property.

The sealed envelope of heavy paper flutters gently while on the window ledge. Addressed to future guardian of one Harry Potter.

* * *

A/N: All done! Chapter two will be much longer and have more content! I will post that update next week Friday. Keep an eye out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Re-written and ready to go! Check this chapter out and leave a review!

* * *

Severus looks up in apprehension at the large grocery store and tries to force down the little bit of apprehension that creeps up unsuspectingly on him. Muggles are milling in and out at a tense pace and he shudders at the amount of careless touch they share. The germs. Lord, the _germs_. His long fingers dig into his palms, and he takes a startingly deep breath and releases it while releasing the strain in his fingers. _Severus,_ he thinks furiously, _you have this. In and out._

He nervously wets his lips as he enters the large, bustling store. The lights are nauseously bright and the aisles are organized like standing dominos, ready to be tipped over by a child's clumsy fingers. Noticing the obnoxiously bright red grocery baskets to his right, he grabs one and tightens his hold on the handle. He becomes at ease when he realizes no one is really paying an iota of attention to him

Severus purses his lips and makes his way to the aisle that firmly states Peanut Butter, Jam/Jelly, and Salad Dressing!

Running his stained finger gently along the brightly colored labels until he stops at his jam of choice. _Finally_ , he thinks gleefully. The label was a nice crisp yellow set against a clear jar that hosted the chunky red jam, and the blue script of Surrey Surreal's Strawberry Jam! was absolutely breathtaking. He places five jars into his basket and makes his way to aisle that has bread and baked goods. He's always liked a treat and he intends to use this day to collect his dues. He makes his way into the large area hosting pastries, freshly baked breads, and ready made birthday cakes and pauses abruptly.

A woman's shrill voice sharply cut through the quiet of this end of the grocery store, and he curls his lip.

He knows that voice or it sounds startlingly familiar.

"Vernon, did you get the loaves like I've asked you?" Vernon? Wait - Severus furrows his dark brows. Holy shit. Petunia-fucking-Dursley. He slowly turns his head trying to locate the voices. Don't be obvious and ha! Severus slowly puts the loaf of bread down that he had in his hand. Quietly, he walks over and peaks around the corner and holy mother of Merlin.

"Putrid Petunia and her putrid family," he murmurs.

"Petunia, darling, you never told me you wanted the bread," a man's wheezing voice replies snappishly.

Good Lord, her voice is grating. "Vernon, dear, I'm positive I told you to get the bread, hm."

Severus takes in her obese husband. Jay-sus. He seems to not have changed from the five years Severus saw them prior. Oversized mustache that Severus swore he grew for the sake of trying to take attention from his jiggling jowls and beady blue eyes. He slides his gaze over to the Petunia's skeletal frame and narrows his eyes at her. She still looks as mean as whip. He remembers back to Lily's wedding and the amount of pleading Lily did just for her sister to watch her wedding. Petunia, in her rage and jealousy, refused to attend.

Shows how blood sometimes runs thin in some families.

His gaze sharply cuts to the high pitched voice of a child.

"I want this cake here!" Severus stared at the chubby, blond child. It can't be. Not Lily's son... The child's cheeks were flushed a vivid red, and the mouth was upturned in a pout. "Mummy, I said I want this cake here!"

"Dudley, darling, mummy will get you the cake but be a patient dear." She turns and Severus blinks in surprise. Who's this? He didn't see him initially. "Boy, didn't you hear him? Go pick that cake right there and put it into the cart! Useless..." She ends her statement with a glare and muttering.

A little waif of a child stood there forlorn and Severus' eyes nearly bug out. Lord, there was no doubt about it. This was Lily's child. Replica of James but those eyes were his mother's and the iconic scar of The Boy Who Lived was a beacon that drew Severus' gaze to it. Severus feels pitted. He was supposed to be taken care of. This. This is everything against what was set in place.

The child, Harry, moves to get the cake and no. Absolutely fucking not. Not her kid. Severus can't understand why he's becoming fueled with this - this rage but he just can't explain it. To see her child so thin, no-practically malnourished, it shakes him. Even his clothes. Bloody hell. They got a stipend! He should not be wearing rags. Severus' eyes rove over the ragged jeans, must of been for that whale of a boy, and a disgusting gray sweater. They made him look skinnier than he and Severus' feels a lurch. Oh. The green eyes become shadowed by tears.

He looks so neglected. He doesn't know what drives him to do it but he moves away from behind the shelf and calls out, "Putrid Petunia and her family." He smirks at her when she startles at his voice. Her face pales when she takes him in. Severus feels an almost thrill at her disgust and the hatred that inflames her face a bright red.

"You!" she seethes, "You sniveling freak!" Her husband looks at Severus dumbfounded, not understanding his wife's ire or who this tall stranger is that's being yelled at by his surely wife. The boys looks startled. Potter is staring up at Severus with the beginning look of awe and Severus begins to have no doubt in mind that most of that ire that's being thrown at him is directed at Lily's son.

He looks back to Petunia and curls his lips into a mockery of a smile that he knows he pulls of well. "Petunia..." he drawls out her name. "What an absolute pleasure. I see you've been keeping busy and ... fit." At the word fit, he gives her husband and son a slow survey. Mirth ignites when her husband, Vernon, turns a shade of puce.

She takes a threatening step forward and tightly crosses her arms. "What are you doing here?" she spits at him.

Severus matches her step and crosses his arms to match her 'seemingly threatening' pose. "Can't a man go shopping? After all, it seems that your family has enough practice in that regard." She glares at him and Severus feels a sense of pity for Lily. To live with this vile creature and turn out the way Lily did is truly a miracle only the Lord was capable of accomplishing.

"Be quiet! All your kind is good at doing is infesting our normal lives - "

"Normal lives! You absolute bint. You dare speak to me, us, like that." Severus doesn't' even realize it, but his wand is clutched tightly in his hand and he seems unable to stop himself as he hisses at her, "he has a stipend! Look at him. You dress him in rags."

"Oh, like you're any better! You foisted one of your own onto us normal folk. Hypocrites! The whole lot of you!" She trembles in her rage. "You claim so strongly in your purity but when it comes to him, you throw him at me. The stipend was enough for dealing with this little freak."

Lily's son looks down to the ground and those eyes, Lily's eyes, fill up with tears again. Lord, he's a fucking child. No child deserves to look so dejected. He's not even five years old for christ's sake!

Severus cannot believe this woman's gaul. He is unable to comprehend the absolute vileness of what she just said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She turns white. Good, let her quake. To make a child feel so insignificant is disgusting. "He's a child. Are you so jealous of Lily that you resort to this?"

"You don't know anything!" The walrus of a man interrupts. Severus does not have time to even look at him or deal with his abject stupidity. He casts a _Silencio_ and smirks when the man starts sputtering. He glances at Harry and sees his eyes light up. He's unable to stomach the tear tracks. Severus will give his due. Ha, generally Severus gets his joy from other means but if it means giving a taste to this horrid family then so be it.

Petunia clenches her fists and yells, "Undo it! How dare you? You horrendous man!"

"Tuney, I thought you liked quiet. Don't you want a break?" He gazes at her, enraged. "Your sister is dead. Get over it and be a goddamn human for once and show some compassion."

She coils like a snake. "Compassion. You want compassion? Fine, I'm done."

What the hell is this bint on about? Done? "What do you mean done?"

"He's yours. He's not coming home with us. You're so concerned about him, well then, you can keep him." Her lips are white with how tight she presses them together. "Now, undo what you did to my husband."

Severus stares at her in shock. Is she deluded? What in the world is she on about? "No. Absolutely not." He looks over to the child and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. When did he get so close? The boy was nearer to his side then his aunt's family and it seems that no one in the store, with their load arguing, was paying attention. Literally it was as if they weren't even there.

"Petunia, you're being ridiculous." He doesn't have a chance to finish what he was saying before she spits at his feet and walks off hurriedly. Severus' wide eyes meet Vernon's and the silent man grabs his son's arm and follows her, leaving all their belongings strewn around. Severus stares in bafflement at the muggles milling around not noticing. What the hell is going on?

He turns his attention back to the small boy staring up at him with wide eyes. Swallowing pass a dry throat, he kneels down and smiles gently. Or he thinks it's friendly. "Harry, hello. My name is Severus Snape, and I am a friend of your mummy. I know that we were yelling in a scary way and I'm sorry. I'm… uh… I'm a wizard?"

He flinches at his hesitance and can feel his pride curling at his uncertainty. He's usually confident and it shouldn't be a small child that unravels it. But Potter isn't making it easy.

The narrow face scrunches in confusion and after a few seconds, his pale face relaxes and instead, he shrugs thin shoulders. He continues gazing at Severus. Why isn't he reacting to the fact that he's a wizard? He'll touch back to that later. Sighing quietly, Severus asks, "May I take you to a safe place?"

This is not normal. This is not normal. To ask to take a child, who was just abandoned, and trek his way to Hogwarts is odd. More than odd. But he had no choice!

"Yes, please." A soft, raspy voice answers. "I don't want to go back. Stay with you, please." The little boy comes closer until his feet bump into Severus' knees. "You're like me? Freak?"

Severus clenches his teeth together tightly and resits grinding them together. He quickly answers, "No. No, not at all! We're wizards, Harry. Magical and no one is like us in this world. You're aunt isn't right. You're not a burden or a freak."

The little boy gasped and his eyes filled half his face with how large they widened. Oh. He's cute and Severus feels a rush course through his chest. Protect. Protect. Protect. It thrums through his chest like a beat. He can't leave this boy with them. He just can't. The child seems to have been through so much and to leave him with this hateful family want to destroy his innocence and his health. Harry whispers, "Magic? I'm not magic."

"No, you are," whispers Severus. "You're an incredibly magical little boy and you're so important, Harry. I promise you I will help you and find you somewhere safe to live. But I need to know, are you hurt right now? Do you feel hurt anywhere on your body?"

The little boy flushes and slowly closes the distance between them so that little hands touch his chest. He brings his face close to Severus', and Severus' has to fight the urge to flinch back. He's so confused though. Aren't children supposed to be fearful of strangers? Of violence? Severus didn't know what to think to be honest, and he knew that it would be detrimental to not get Minerva and Madame Pomfrey involved. He's become much closer to them after joining the board at Hogwarts and he new they cared.

"I'm not hurt. But you knew my mummy? I don't want to go back to them, please. Don't make me go back." He was so close that his whispers were ghosting across Severus' face. Severus wanted to jerk back but he knew that would be too abrupt and he didn't want to scare the boy.

Severus grasps the tiny forearms. "Harry, I'm not going to make you go back. I just need to know more. This is very sudden but I'm going to get you help." He feels apprehension. He just doesn't know how to approach this kind of situation. "We need to go, okay. I'm going to get my stuff and we're going to go to my home. You will be safe."

The little boy shyly nods and wraps his arms around Severus' neck and burrows his face into the warm skin of Severus' neck. He's never been hugged so tightly. Severus holds his breath in trepidation and comes to a decision. This child will be cared for and will live in the comfort that Lily and Potter meant for him. No more. To feel the warmth of this child and to know only a glimpse of the hatred was shown to him made Severus seethe.

"Okay, Harry. I'm going to pick you up. Is that okay?" Again, the little boy nods his

head, and Severus cradled him to his chest and stood up. His heart lurched when the child let out a little 'oh' at being carried so high. "Is this high? I promise I won't drop you."

A little hand tightens on his nape and a small sigh escapes his mouth. "No, I like this. I was never pickeded up before. You feel strong."

Severus tightens his arms around this suddenly precious boy. He was never one for kids, there was just not much interest for him to be around them or have them but this moment right here. This boy. It was all changing. Securing an arm under the small rump and cradling the fragile back, Severus strolled out of the shop.

Not a single person noticed the tall man, the small boy, and the glaring red basket holding a simple joy leave the store. After all, it was only another Saturday morning at Surrey's Grocery Delight.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I realized that Snape is a bit ooc. By a bit, I mean a lot. Oh well lol :D Please review! It would be awesome to get you guy's input and know what you guys would like to see or think will happen. Ta!


End file.
